Monumental Trouble
'''Monumental Trouble '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Devious brings the monuments of the world to life. Roles Starring *Devious Featuring *Howdy *Giggles *Cuddles *Pranky *Josh Appearances *Decker *Hippy *Eli *Toothy *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Devious is seen in his evil lair working on his latest invention. It is a laser which has the ability to bring monuments to life. He decides to test it by firing at a totem pole some feet away. Howdy views the totem pole, when it comes to life, and its heads start devouring him. Watching from his super computer, Devious laughs in approval and fires his laser around the world. In Paris, France, Cuddles and Giggles have a date on the Eiffel Tower. The tower is hit by the laser beam and comes to life. It leans over and causes the couple to fall to their deaths, then walking off. The London Eye also comes to life and rolls into the streets, flattening Decker and several cars. Big Ben comes to life and uses its clock face to fire a laser. Tower Bridge comes to life and squashes boats with its bascules. Next, Josh is seen in New York painting the Statue of Liberty. The Statue comes to life and walks away, ruining Josh's picture. Nearby, the Empire State Building comes to life and tosses off a gorilla climbing it, which then kills Josh. In St Louis, The Gateway Arch springs to life and crushes its tourists with its two ends. Back in New York, The Empire State Building was arguing with its rival the Chrysler Building. The building used the Golden Gate Bridge to fling the Seattle Space Needle onto the Chrysler Building. In Washington DC, The Washington Monument comes to life and destroys the buildings around it (including the White House). Pranky is up to another practical joke: sculpting his face on Mount Rushmore. The mountain and its other faces come to life, then rip off the stone Pranky face. The face is dropped on the actual Pranky. In Italy, the Leaning Tower of Pisa stands straight, causing Toothy, Eli, and Hippy to fall off of it. At the bottom, Lumpy gets disturbed by the tower standing straight and tries to push it. In India, The Taj Mahal comes to life and vomits hot curry on the tourists, burning them. In Belgium, The Atomium comes to life and scuttles like a spider, destroying Brussels on the way. Seattle's Space Needle comes to life and impales some planes flying above it. The CN Tower argues with the Burj Khalifa about who is taller than the other. The Burj Al Arab asked them to stop it. Suddenly, the Calgary Tower comes and stabs CN Tower in its back. As the Petronas Twin Towers split apart and engage in a battle to the death, one of them uses the Sydney Opera House like a cheese grater to shred the other tower. Big Ben shows the time to the other buildings. Devious laughs evilly at the mayhem going on around the world. Suddenly, the roof of his evil lair is ripped off by the Egyptian Sphinx, surrounded by several pyramids and several Easter Island statues. The Sphinx picks up Devious and stabs him to death with the tips of each of the pyramids. The Easter Island heads then eat the remains. Meanwhile, Lumpy is still struggling to push the Tower of Pisa. The tower finally leans, only to fall and crush him. The tower gets back up and walks off. Moral "Statues strike poses!" Deaths #Howdy is torn apart and eaten by totem pole heads. #Cuddles and Giggles fall off the Eiffel Tower. #Decker and some drivers are flattened by the London Eye. #Some tourists in London died when Tower Bridge crushed their boats #A gorilla mauls Josh to death. #The Gateway Arch squashes several tourists with its two ends #The Chrysler Building is impaled when the Empire State Building flings the Space Needle using the Golden Gate Bridge #Pranky is crushed by the rock sculpture of his face. #Toothy, Eli, and Hippy fall off the Leaning Tower of Pisa. #Indian tourists were burnt when the Taj Mahal vomited hot curry all over them #Some Belgians died when the Atomium destroyed Brussels #Some plane pilots are likely when the Space Needle impales their planes. #CN Tower was stabbed in its back by the Calgary Tower #One of the Petronas Twin Towers shreds the other on the Sydney Opera House. #The Sphinx stabs Devious to death on the pyramids' pointed tips. #Lumpy is crushed by the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Trivia *The gorilla climbing the Empire State Building is an obvious reference to King Kong. *Nobody survives this episode. *The monuments that normally resemble humans (like the Statue of Liberty, Mount Rushmore, and Sphinx) were shown with HTF-like appearances. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 19 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors